


I Got Married?

by cheoliecherry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Filipino Character, Fluff, Mayor Jeonghan, Vlogger Seungcheol, boyfriend wonwoo, drunk marriage, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheoliecherry/pseuds/cheoliecherry
Summary: “Ano? Kasal ka?!”“Shhhh! Pota naman, Mingyu Kim!” Galit na batid ni Seungkwan habang pinapalo si Mingyu.“This is scandal, Jae.” Seokmin quietly said habang nakatingin sa cenomar.“Sino yan? At paano kayo kinasal? Grabe ka, girl."
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader





	I Got Married?

a/n: There are some events in the movie na hindi ko sinama. I also hope you like this one.

* * *

It was the perfect day for a wedding. Seungcheol was humming as he drove papunta sa may bayan para sa pupuntahan niyang kasal. Habang stuck sa slight traffic, his phone rang. Checking to see kung red light pa rin, he answered the phone; putting it on speaker.

“Yes, Shua?”

“Nakarating ka na ba? He’s been bugging me na so please tell me that malapit ka na. I’m tired na making excuses for your ass.” Joshua, the caller and his best friend, whined.

“Oo, pre. Malapit na. Sige na, huwag mo na lang sagutin. Kamo nakatulog ka. Green light na, bye!” He ended the call at tumawa.

After a few minutes, nakarating na siya sa may Lingunan Court kung saan gaganapin ang Kasalang Bayan. Parking his vehicle, tumingin siya sa may court to check if he was in the right place; First time niyang magpunta kasi. Sa may gitna ng entrance, you will see a large tarpaulin with words printed on it:

**_Kasalang Bayan 2016_ **

**_Valenzuela City_ **

**_Handog ni Vice Mayor Jeonghan Yoon_ **

“Okay, right place.” He whispered sa sarili niya at pumasok na sa court. His eyes searched everywhere for one specific person and while doing so, he saw an elderly couple — trying to take a selfie.

“La, Lo, ako na po.” He offered.

“Ay, Salamat, pogi.” Sabi ni Lola at inabot ang cellphone kay Seungcheol.

“Ayan na! Dumating na siya!” Sigaw ng isa sa mga nasa court at biglang nag-cause ng stampede. Seungcheol thanked god dahil matangkad siya; Hindi siya nahirapan makigulo sa mga tao.

Looking ahead, may nag-park na van and he immediately knew who it was. Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng pinto ng van, naghiyawan agad ang mga tao at the sight of Valenzuela City’s Gwapong Vice Mayor™, Jeonghan Yoon.

“Pre!” Sigaw ni Seungcheol, “Pre!” Ulit nito, “Pre!” Sigaw niya ulit. Thankfully, nilingon na siya nung tinatawag niya.

“Cheol? Cheol!” Jeonghan exclaimed pag-alis ng mga nakapaligid na madla. “Tangina mo, bakit hindi ka nagsabing pupunta ka?”

“Edi hindi na surprise yun, bobo nito.” Seungcheol laughed habang nakayakap si Jeonghan sa kaniya.

“By the way, Han, g na tayo ha?” Seungcheol said.

“Oo naman. Ikaw pa? Eh malakas ka sakin.”

“Pero, Kuya Han—”

“Sol, singit mo sa schedule. Ako na bahala mag-explain kila Papa.” Sabi ni Jeonghan sa kapatid niya aka Secretary rin niya na si Hansol.

Kasalang Bayan started after Jeonghan’s speech. Habang nagmamasid, hindi maiwasan ni Seungcheol isipin kung ano ang feeling; Ano ang feeling na ikasal sa taong mahal mo? Ano ang feeling na magsabihan kayo ng mga pangako? Ano ang feeling ng magmahal? But he couldn’t be sad about it. He’d be able to have his someday.

On the other hand, a girl in her twenties was looking around habang nagkakagulo pa yung ibang tao dahil kay Mayor Jeonghan. She was wearing something simple yet elegant; It fitted her well. Her slim body hugged by a satin, flowy pastel pink wrap-around dress. Hair was neatly placed in a low ponytail. And her make-up, simple lang din at hindi heavy masyado.

“Nak, saan na sila?” Tanong ng mama niya habang inaayos yung make-up niya.

“Parating na po, Ma. Wait lang daw.” Jae replied, smiling.

“Jae, photo op. Your turn.” Batid ng kapatid niya. And so, she did. Lumapit siya kila kuyang photographer na hi-nire ng family niya for that day until some people caught her eye.

“Sino ba kasing nagsabing magpuyat ka?”

“Lagot na naman tayo nito kay Tita!”

“Tangina— Bakit ako na naman?”

“Huwag na magtalo, photo op na!” Sigaw ni Jae sa kanila, “Kuya, wait lang po. Kasama silang tatlo!”

“Bakit ba kasi kayo late?” Pabirong sabi ng kapatid ni Jae sa may likod, “Si Mingyu na naman ba dahilan?”

“Lagi naman ako.” Mingyu huffed but sucked it up kasi nagstart na magbilang si kuyang photographer.

“Pasalamat kayo, gwapo kayo. Kundi, naratratan na kayo ni Mama.” Jae said habang nakangiti.

“Si Mingyu talaga may sala, bes.” Batid naman ni Seungkwan.

“Everyone, ready na? Mag-start na yung wedding!” Sigaw ng wedding organizer, waiting for everyone’s reply.

“Inuman later, bes. Hindi pwedeng pass.” Seokmin said, eyeing Jae na laging nawawala kapag inuman, “Libre ko na iyo, tangina ka.”

Jae rolled her eyes ng pabiro before they all went to line up sa labas ng simbahan. Mingyu fixed her hair one last time bago sila nag-smile sa isa’t isa.

“Ready, bes?” Mingyu asked, offering his arm for her to take.

“Ready.” Jae said, snaking her hands in Mingyu’s arms. Just in, they heard the church bell rang, signaling that the wedding ceremony is about to commence.

“Oh, tangina, Jae tagay mo na yan!” Seokmin exclaimed at nagbigay ng glass of tequila kay Jae.

“Cheers!” They all claimed. Minsan lang naman sila mabuo at minsan lang rin mag-inuman kaya why not give their all na rin diba?

Booming sound of the bar’s music, sweaty people, loud chatters and endless shots later, pagod na si Jae. She exhaled at umupo sa may gilid; Nagpupunas ng pawis.

“Teka mga bes, ha? Ihing-ihi na ‘ko.” Sigaw niya pero wala rin naming nakinig kaya umalis at gumewang-gewang siya papuntang banyo.

Seungcheol was happily discharging nang may biglang pumasok sa comfort room. Hindi pa siya ganun kalasing so he was able to see who the person was.

“Hoy! Miss! Bawal ka dito ha?” Sabi niya sa babaeng gumegewang-gewang sa may CR ng boys, “Bakit ka nandito ha?”

The girl whirled around and looked at him, eyes in a hazy state and said, “Ang haba… Ng pila sa female’s CR… I really have to pee…” At binuksan ang isang cubicle sa loob.

Dali-daling sinara ni Seungcheol ang zipper ng pants niya at naghilamos para mahimasmasan. He didn’t know kung dahil ba lasing na siya o sadyang wala lang talaga siya pakeng may babae sa loob ng Male’s CR.

“Kuya…” The girl whined, clutching her feet, “Kuya, tulong naman, please.”

“Miss,” Seungcheol spoke, “Relax, Miss. Sige, ako na.” He said habang lumalakad palapit sa babae.

“Steady, ok?” He said, holding her to firmly stand sa may gilid. “Steady, ha? Ako na.”

Too drunk to care and too wasted to even bother thinking about the predicament, Seungcheol knelt down to help the girl with her heels. Even at the sound of her moaning because of how good it was that her heels were being slowly taken off, Seungcheol still was drunk to process everything. Finally, her heels were taken off. And then… They both laughed hysterically.

**_ONE YEAR LATER_ **

****

“Hi, this is Coups! And this is your daily dose of gulo! Wohoooooo!” Seungcheol exclaimed to the camera habang naka-sakay sa jet ski.

He was supposed to be a law student but his heart turned away from it at nag-quit siya. After all, hindi naman talaga siya forte yung law. His heart has always been for travelling; So, he started vlogging — Showing how his daily life is and how life would be kapag every day is travel day.

“Here with us is the poging-pogi at machong Seungcheol Choi, most commonly known as Coups.” The reporter said and then lumingon kay Seungcheol, “Hi, Coups.” Landing sabi nito.

“Hello.” Seungcheol said flirtatiously.

“So, tell us,” The reporter smiled, “How to be you po? Why do you live like this?” Tanong ni girl while batting her lashes at Seungcheol.

“Well, bakit naman hindi?” Seungcheol smiled, “Life is short. I’ll ask you, paano kung huling araw mo na ngayon sa mundo? What would you want to be doing?” He asked and tumingin kay ate.

“You.” Paglalandi ni girl kay Seungcheol who softly grabbed the microphone that she was holding at tumingin sa camera.

“Ikaw? Ano pa ba’ng hinihintay mo? Sayang ang oras! So, live life. Now. Mic drop, boom!”

And he literally did.

It was supposed to be a usual day at work for Jae. But today, sasabak siya sa isang once in a lifetime opportunity. Today, magpi-present siya for the company’s board of directors in hopes for a promotion.

“Good Morning.” Jae greeted, “I’m Jae Concepcion. So, pumunta kayo today to know what to do with your savings?” She confidently started, “Let me talk to you about what we all want. Stability.”

And then she proceeded.

“Yes! Yes!” Sigaw ng mama niya pagkauwi niya at niyakap siya nito ng mahigpit.

“Ma, ano ba. Kung magwagi— Hindi pa nga sure kung mapo-promote.” Jae said, calming her mom down, “Ang sabi, possible. Hindi sigurado. Ikaw talaga. Baka mamaya hindi magkatotoo, so, kalma ka muna. Huwag muna tayo magcelebrate.”

“Ano ka ba? Anak kita, no! Naniniwala akong mapo-promote ka. Walang kaduda-duda ron!” Batid ng mama niya, “Mana ka kaya sakin. Mana sa husay ko, sa talion ko at syempre, sa ganda ko.”

“Ah buti na lang, sa love life, hindi.” Ang sabi ng kapatid ni Jae na si Lei.

“Gaga!” Ang sabi ng mama nila, “Mabuti na lang talaga at hindi, no. Edi kung sa ‘kin nagmana sa love life yan, hindi niya makikilala si Wonwoo.” At ayun, napabuntong hininga ang mama niya, “Kung hindi ko lang pinakawalan yung first love ko— Edi sana hindi ako malas sa pag-ibig. Edi sana hindi ako nabokya ng tatay niyo!”

“Kaya kayo naghiwalay ni Papa e.” Sambit ng kapatid ni Jae.

“Hay nako, ikaw ha,” Palo ng mama niya sa kapatid niya, “Magmana ka rin sa ate Jae mo! Kailangan magaling ka rin pumili!”

Jae smiled slightly habang pinapanood niya yung dalawa na magusap.

“How’s review?” Jae asked habang kausap si Wonwoo through Skype at habang nagaayos ng susuotin niya.

“Grabe, kitten. Sobrang tiring.” Batid ni Wonwoo sa kabila, “Ang daming kailangang aralin dito sa U.S. And you know naman, right? Bar exams here are a little harder kesa sa Pilipinas. Like, kitten, grabe talaga. Ang dami law that we’re tackling here. May federal law, may impeachment law and so on and so forth.”

“At wala rin akong naintindihan diyan sa mga sinabi mo.” Jae giggled, turning around to meet her laptop’s screen, “Though, I know na kaya mo yan, kitten. You’re Wonwoo Jeon, no?” She said at lumingon ulit sa inaayos niya just as Wonwoo was taking a seat in front of his laptop.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo sighed nung naka-upo na siya at uminom ng kape, “Another thing to cross out of our list, right?” He chuckled.

“Kitten, which one?” Jae asked, showing Wonwoo two different dresses.

“Right one? Yes, there, I like that.”

Jae raised the right dress at chineck niya sa may salamin.

“By the way, kitten—” Wonwoo spoke, gulping down his breakfast.

“Po?” Jae asked habang inaayos yung shoes niya.

“May surprise ako para sa’yo. Guess, dali.”

“Kitten, dali na. Ano ‘yon?”

It was silent until Wonwoo exclaimed.

“I’m coming home in 3 days!”

Jae’s eyes widen at dali-daling lumapit sa laptop niya amidst Wonwoo shouting his excitement away.

“What do you mean? Paano yung review mo?” Jae questioned, pulling out her stern eyes pero Wonwoo didn’t budge.

“Pwede naman mag-absent kahit ilang araw,” He shrugged, “Miss na kita, e. Fine, fine.” He gave up nung tiningnan lang siya ni Jae, “I have something important to do.” He confessed and laughed sa reaksyong binigay ni Jae.

Wonwoo proposed. And Jae. She surprisingly said yes.

Days later, everyone got busy. Inasikaso ni Jae ang cenomar niya, inasikaso ng mama niya ang pagkain para sa pamamanhikan, pati papa niya present rin sa lahat ng agenda into making her wedding come true.

“Sure ka na ba, bes?” Seungkwan interrogated habang nasa dining table silang apat na magkakaibigan.

“Hoy, ano ka ba. Mga tanungan mo.” Seokmin reprimanded, “Syempre sure na yan. Ang tagal tagal na nilang mag-jowa eh!”

“Nagtatanong lang ako, e.” Seungkwan shielded himself.

“Saan niyo ba balak, bes? Sa simbahan? Sa beach?” Mingyu asked and then he gasped, “Sa New York?!”

“Ay, bet!” Kilig na sabi ni Seungkwan, “Usong-uso kaya mga destination weddings ngayon!”

“Maganda sa Instagram worthy na simbahan bes!” Suggest ni Seokmin, “Awra awra lang, pak!”

“Tama na nga kayo. Wala pang napapagusapan, masyado kayong excited.” Jae laughed.

“Eh, anak,” Batid ng Papa ni Jae, “Kailan niyo ba balak?”

“Oo nga, bes. Para alam ko panong diet gagawin ko.” Sambit ni Seungkwan.

“Two years.”

“Next year.”

Sabay na sagot ni Wonwoo at Jae.

“Ano ka ba, kitten?” Wonwoo laughed at lumapit sa kanilang magkakaibigan, “Diba next year ang napagusapan natin? Makakalimutan ka talaga.”

And then, Wonwoo proceeded sa mga plano niya habang nagreready for the wedding. “And then, you can find a job sa US after natin ikasal para doon na tayo bubuo ng sarili nating pamilya.” He concluded.

“Eh, what about my promotion—”

“Madaming work sa US, kitten,” Wonwoo smiled, kissing her forehead, “I’ll help you find one.”

While everyone was eating, may biglang dumating na mail for Jae. Lumabas siya at nakita yung envelope for her cenomar. Opening the mail, her eyes widen. Trying to calm herself, binigyan niya ng pasimpleng signal yung tatlo niyang mga kaibigan para kitain siya sa kwarto niya.

“Ano? Kasal ka?!”

“Shhhh! Pota naman, Mingyu Kim!” Galit na batid ni Seungkwan habang pinapalo si Mingyu.

“This is scandal, Jae.” Seokmin quietly said habang nakatingin sa cenomar. “Sino yan? At paano kayo kinasal? Grabe ka, girl. Lagot ka kay Wonwoo ngayon.”

“Aware ako, Seokmin kaya manahimik ka, hindi ka nakakatulong, pota.”

**_This is to certify that Mr. Seungcheol Choi and Ms. Jae Concepcion have been vested a marriage by Mayor Roberto Lim Jr. on February 8, 2019._ **

“February 8. Girl, February 8.” Sabi ni Seungkwan, “Hindi ba… Ayan yung time na nag-bar tayo? Gago, kinasal ka non?” He gasped.

They all stared in horror.

“Shit!”

Seungcheol stood on the podium, overlooking the people who attended one of his friend’s lamay. Taking a deep breath before he started his eulogy.

“—Bata pa lang kami nito, ito na lagi kong kasama. Mapa-ulan man or maaraw, walang pinapalipas na gala ‘to. I guess, that’s why people love his company. Kasi sobrang gaan ng pakiramdan mo kapag kasama siya. He’s—”

**_Hey, remember me?_** Swipe.

“—He’s a friend you can call kapag—”

**_Hey, answer me!_** Swipe.

“—Problemado ka— Sino ba ‘to?”

**_Answer my call!_** Ring. End.

“—I know it’s not much and this may sound cheesy but, pre, isa kang tunay na—”

**_Misis mo ‘to!_**

“Misis?! Ay hindi, ho. Kaibigan. Kaibigan po yun.” Dali-daling sinabi ni Seungcheol at ngumiti.

Irritated, Seungcheol checked and dialed the number of the person na kanina pa nanggagambala sa kaniya. While he did, something or someone caught his attention. The woman walking sa may entrance was so familiar that it almost felt like déjà vu. Her phone then rang, letting Seungcheol know na iisa lang yung babae sa harap niya at yung babaeng nagc-claim na kasal sila. Still, the woman answered her phone.

“Hello?” She said sweetly while looking at Seungcheol.

“I-ikaw ba?” Seungcheol asked on the other end at tinuro ang kaniyang cellphone. The girl nodded and ended the call, meeting him halfway.

“Seungcheol Choi? Hi, I’m Jae Concepcion.” Sabi ni Jae at inextend yung kamay niya for a handshake.

“Huwag mo na akong tawaging Seungcheol, Coups na lang.” Seungcheol said, smiling.

“Hello, Coups.”

“Hello.”

“We need to talk.” Jae firmly said.

Jae couldn’t believe what she just heard. No, hindi pwede. Hindi pwedeng ganun ang nangyare.

“Bakit?!” Ngawa niya habang nasa isang grill resto silang dalawang ni Seungcheol; The latter only looked for a waiter habang nagpapanic si Jae sa tapat niya.

“Boss, isang sisig— Ikaw, ano iyo?” Tanong ni Seungcheol kay Jae pero umiling lang ito, “Wala daw siyang gusto.”

“Sir, may promo kaming sisig with beer, gusto niyo po?”

“No.” Jae exclaimed.

“Yes.” Seungcheol answered, “Yes. Ayan ang paborito kong combi.”

“No.” Jae indignantly replied, “Alak ang dahilan bakit nandito tayo ngayon kaya kuya, no. Sisig at tubig lang.”

“Killjoy.” Seungcheol said under his breath, “Oh siya, patingin ng cenomar,” He said at kinuha ang papel kay Jae sabay tingin sa mga nakasulat rito at sinabi, “Legal nga talaga. You.” He pointed at Jae, “Are my Misis.” And wiggled his eyebrows.

“Bakit— Bakit parang ang saya mo pa?”

“Hindi ko lang inexpect na, me of all people, would get married.” He laughed.

“Pero hindi dapat. Kaya nga nandito ako para sabihin sayo’ng kailangan natin ayusin ito. Kailangan nating maghiwalay.” Jae panicked, throwing hands everywhere.

“Ano? Hiwalay agad? Eh ngayon ko lang nalaman na kasal ako. Wala man lang honeymoon? Paano kung ayaw ko? Hmm?” Sambit ni Seungcheol at ginalaw ang kaniyang mga kilay. Jae was left speechless.

“Joke, joke.” Seungcheol laughed, “Ito naman hindi mabiro. Relax, Jae. Ok, so, pwede nating gawin ay magpunta ng korte—”

“No! Una sa lahat, next year na kasal ko. Mahirap dumaan sa korte. Saka isa pa, ayokong mag-draw ng attention ng iba. I need to sort this as quick and as quietly as possible dahil wala rin akong time. Pangalawa, family of lawyers ang fiancé ko, I don’t want them finding out about this issue.” Jae ranted.

“Grabe naman. Hindi pa kayo kasal pero may secrets na agad.” Sabi ni Seungcheol, “Akala ko ba, Honesty is the best policy? Hmm? Lalo na kung para sa family? Boom.”

“Oo. Oo. Sasabihin ko naman eh pero saka na kapag okay na. Ayaw ko lang na ma-disappoint siya sa ginawa ko. Ayaw ko ring madistract siya sa studies, okay? So, tell me. Ano’ng nangyare nung gabi na yun? Paano tayo kinasal? Heck, how did we even meet?”

“You? You don’t remember?” Seungcheol raised.

“W-wala.” Jae lied through her teeth, “Did we kiss? No, please. Huwag mong sagutin. Fuck this. Nag-kiss tayo?!” She broke down again. “No, okay. The most important thing is to fix this, okay?”

“Okay.” Seungcheol agreed, making Jae squeal in delight, “Pero— Wala akong gagastusin. Ikaw ang may gusto, okay? Ikaw ang magbabayad. I don’t believe in divorce—”

“Annulment.”

“Basta sa’kin, okay lang na kasal tayo. Mister moko—”

“No.”

“Misis kita—”

“Shh! Hindi mo ako misis. Okay? Just please cooperate.”

“Ano? Kasal ka na?!” His whole family exclaimed while at the dinner table.

“Hoy, Seungcheol!” His mom stood up, “Hindi ginagawang biro ang pagpapakasal ha! Susmaryosep tong batang to! Hina-high blood ako sayo.” Sambit niya at umaalis sa kinauupuan. 

“Daya mo naman, par!” Batid ng pinsan niyang si Jun at dinabog ang red horse na hawak niya. “Bakit nagsisikreto ka na? Pota naman to. Akala ko ba ako paborito mong pinsan ha?”

Nakatanggap ng sampal si Jun galing sa katabi niyang si Soonyoung; Mas batang kapatid ni Seungcheol.

“Eh, gago ka pala eh. Ikaw lang naman pinsan niyan, ano’ng dinadakdak mo diyan?” Batid ni Soonyoung.

“Pero, hoy, what happened ba exactly? How did you become a married gago?” Sambit naman ng isang kaibigan ni Seungcheol na si Joshua.

“Buti na lang pala nanlibre ng inuman si Tiyong eh! Ang timely ng inuman.” Dagdag ni Jun, “Post natin dali!”

Pero agad na hinablot ni Seungcheol ang cellphone ni Jun, sabay batok.

“Tangina mo, huwag! Wala munang magpo-post, upakan ko kayo diyan e. Hindi, kasi ganito, okay?” At kinuwento na ni Seungcheol ang nangyare.

“—Kaya ngayon, maghihiwalay na kami—”

“Pota! Hiwalay agad?”

“Seungcheol!” Sambit ng mama niya at pinalo niya sa likod, “Alam mo, ikaw na bata ka. Ano bang akala mo sa kasal, joke joke? Larong bata? Hindi kita maintindihan.”

“Mama kasi, it’s very complicated!” Seungcheol said half-jokingly kasi ginaya niya paano magsalita ng ingles si Joshua.

“Pero hoy!” Jun exclaimed, “Pretty ba, ha?”

“My type, tol.” He smiled flirtatiously, resulting to chaotic cheers from his family except sa mama niya.

“Pero, Seungcheol—” Biglang nagsalita ang Papa niya, “Siguraduhin mong alam mo yang ginagawa mo ha?”

“Of course, Papa.” Seungcheol said, flexing his muscles, “Anak mo yata to.” 

“Oh, taph! Taph! Cheers na lang oh! Cheers sa bagong kasal!”

After he had spent a few hours kasama ang pamilya niya, umakyat na siya sa kwarto niya at naligo. While he did, hindi niya maiwasang isipin si Jae Concepcion. If honesty is the best policy then hindi na idi-deny ni Seungcheol na type nga niya si Jae. Hindi rin niya idi-deny na hindi siya pakapaniwalang kasal na siya kahit lasing siya nung nangyare to.

“Ah basta, Jae, ha? We need to pass the requirements ASAP. Madali na lang naman yan eh. 1x1 photo, sedula, cenomar.” Their wedding coordinator, Minghao, said. 

“I can take care of tho—” Wonwoo started pero pinigil siya ni Jae at ng mga kaibigan nito.

“I’m already taking care of it, kitten. Huwag mo na problemahin.” Sambit ni Jae, reassuring Wonwoo with a smile. 

“Pero alam niyo ba—” Minghao called, “May isa akong client. Ikakasal na dapat sila pero nung dumating yung cenomar, it turns out, kasal na pala sa iba yung lalaki. Scandalous.”

Nanlaki ng slight ang mga mata nila Jae.

“Minghao,” Ani ni Mingyu, “Kunware, may kinasal tapos kailangan nilang maghiwalay. Ano bang pwedeng gawin?”

“Well, let’s ask the lawyer.” Minghao said, pointing towards Wonwoo. Furtively, Jae was sending daggers kay Mingyu thought this didn’t stop her friends from asking more information.

“Unang-una, check the legality of the marriage.” Wonwoo spoke knowledgably.

“Oh tapos?” Tanong naman ni Seokmin at naglean para kunware, curious siya sa topic.

“After that, kailangan nilang mag-hire ng lawyer na hahawak sa kaso nilang dalawa.”

“Bakit bawal isa?” Tanong naman ni Seungkwan na naka-upo sa tabi ni Jae.

“If only one lawyer is working on both cases, collusion may happen. Or, sabwatan. Right?” Wonwoo answered. “Why pala kayo interesado? May makikipaghiwalay ba sa inyo? Seungkwan, may problema ba sa inyo ni Chan?”

This sent panic sa apat. Buti na lang, mabilis mag-isip si Seungkwan ng response.

“Hoy, grabe ka naman! Sipain kita dyan, e. Kaibigan naming apat yun, no need to worry.” He replied as calmly as he could.

“Ah, okay okay. Tell your friend rin pala— The Philippine Constitution protects the sanctity of marriage which means mahirap talagang makipaghiwalay dito sa Pilipinas.” Wonwoo informed them, falling into Seungkwan’s lie.

Seungcheol just completed his dive when he heard a familiar voice calling his name sa may shoreline. Smiling in a pang-aasar way, he walked towards Jae.

“Yes, Misis ko? Bakit ka nandito?” Pagbibiro nito.

“Kailangan mo akong tulungan maghanap ng abogado.” Jae explained.

“Oh, ayan ba yung misis ko, insan?” Jun interrupted at lumapit sa kanila. “Hi, I’m Junhui Wen, your pinsan in law. But please, call me, pogi. Ano palang pakay mo dito, pinsan in law?”

“Aba, syempre, namiss niya ako.” Seungcheol joked, receiving an apir from Jun.

“Coups,” Jae gritted her teeth, “Hindi kita titigilan hangga’t hindi tayo nakakapag-usap.”

Seungcheol just smiled and walked away. Habang naglalakad para magbanlaw, naririnig niyang tinatawag siya ni Jae pero hindi pa rin kinikibo nito ang babae na sinusundan niya. Jae hated every minute of it; Naka-heels pa man rin siya tapos paglalakarin siya ng matagal nitong si Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol.” Batid ni Jae habang nasa may banlawan si Seungcheol. Oh, how she wished she could punch off the smirk out of Seungcheol’s face habang nagbabanlaw at nilalandi siya.

“Yes, my love?” Pabirong sabi ni Seungcheol at sumandal sa may pader habang nagbabanlaw pa rin, “Oh, bakit nakatunganga ka diyan? Akala ko ba mag-uusap tayo?”

“D-dito talaga?” Nauutal na sabi ni Jae habang pinipigilan ang sarili na tumingin sa bandang tiyan ni Seungcheol. _For a mokong like you, ang ganda ng katawan mo;_ Ang sabi ng isip niya.

“Ano naman? Mag-asawa naman tayo. Naka-saad sa batas na pati katawan ko,” Sabi ni Seungcheol at ngumiti, “ay sayo.”

“Mas maganda yung sa fiancé ko. May abs. Unlike yung iyo, puro tabs.” Sambit ni Jae at umirap.

Streets were busy, as usual. Medyo maputik dahil umulan kanina kaya doble ingat si Jae habang naglalakad. After endless bribing and talking, Seungcheol had finally agreed na maghanap ng abogado. Kaya, here they are — Looking for Simple Miracle™ Law Office.

“Oh, ayun oh!” Turo ni Seungcheol sa may ‘di kalayuan, “Simple Miracle Law Office.”

Dali-dali naming lumapit si Jae sa may entrance kung saan may nakatayong guard.

“Excuse me po,” Sabi nito at lumapit kay kuyang guard, “Is this Woozi Lee’s office?”

“Ay, opo, Ma’am. Pasok ho kayo.” Ang sabi ni kuyang guard, guiding them inside.

“Nandyan po ba siya?” Tanong ulit ni Jae.

“Opo, opo. Saglit lang po, tatawagin ko.” Sabi ni kuyang guard at umakyat sa may hagdanan.

Maya maya pa ay may bumabang maliit na lalaki na naka-jogging pants, slippers at medyo up-sized na t-shirt.

“Miss Concepcion, right?” Sabi nito at in-extend ang kamay.

“Attorney Lee?” Ja checked seeming to have trouble trusting the man dahil sa outfit nito.

“Upo kayo, upo. Welcome welcome.” He said, urging the pair to take a seat sa upuan sa harap ng table niya.

Attorney Woozi then sat sa upuan niya at tumingin sa dalawa,

“What can I do for you?”

Jae and Seungcheol shared a look before Jae started telling the story again kahit nasabi na niya kagabi kay Attorney Woozi ang nangyare.

“This is voidable—” Attorney Woozi said after Jae explained, resulting for her to squeal softly, “Pero we need muna to gather the witness para makapagbigay sila ng testimony na lasing nga kayo noong nangyare tong kasal na ito.”

Well, that’s… a problem.

“Ngayon, nasaan ang witness niyo?”

“Patay na, Attorney.” Seungcheol blurted. Jae had to kick him to shut his trap but to no avail, “Namatay yung nagkasal sa amin— Si Mayor Rob.”

“Wala nang ibang witness?” Attorney Woozi asked.

Jae was silent. Hindi niya ma-figure out kung sino yung witness nila non pero she could point out na gwapo parehas yung kasama nila, bukod pa kay Mayor Roberto. 

“Ah, opo, meron!” Seungcheol happily raised, “Dalawa kong kaibigan yan. Si Jeonghan saka kapatid niya, si Hansol—” Jae exhaled but regretted it again, “Pero hindi ko na ho alam nasaan sila eh.” Sabi ni Seungcheol at nagkamot ng ulo, “Matagal na akong walang contact sa kanila e.”

“Edi kung ganon,” Attorney Woozi hummed, “Mag-file na lang ng annulment. Kailangan lang natin humanap ng reasons and grounds to back up your annulment.”

Jae and Seungcheol could only look at each other.

“Ano raw sabi?” Jae immediately asked after ibaba ni Seungcheol ang call at cellphone niya, “Nasaan raw yung magkapatid?”

“Lumayas na sa kanila a month after nung kasal natin. Hindi alam ng nanay kung nasaan basta ang sabi, magsstay sila sa States. After non, hindi na ulit nagparamdam sa kanila.” Seungcheol relayed.

Jae felt hopeless.

“I-try na lang natin yung annulment?” She asked, clasping both her hands together habang naka-tingin kay Seungcheol.

“Jae, sinabi ko na sayo,” He spoke, “Una, wala akong pera. Pangalawa, busy akong tao. Palipat-lipat ako.” He said, raising two fingers.

“Seungcheol, this isn’t only for me.” Jae pleaded, “Para rin naman sayo. Para makahanap ka pa ng mapapang-asawa mo. Yung deserve mo.”

“Wala naman akong balak ikasal? Jae, tama na. Mag-usap na lang tayo soon, pwede? I missed my meeting kanina. Pagod na ‘ko. Pagod ka na rin.” Seungcheol said, gathering his things para tumayo, “Goodnight, Jae. Mauuna na ‘ko. Malayo pa trip ko bukas.”

Jae watched him leave. Jae felt hopeless. Ano ba itong gulong pinasok kasi niya? Bakit ang tanga tanga niya?

“Bobo ka talaga.” Sabi niya sa sarili niya at hinayaan na lang tumulo ang mga luha niya.

“Oh…” Seungcheol said, lending his handkerchief for Jae to cry on at umupo ulit sa tabi nito. Aalis na dapat siya at magddrive na pero nakita niyang umiiyak si Jae; Of all things that he hates, it was seeing any woman cry. No matter what the reason was.

Jae felt stressed. Pagkatapos um-agree ni Seungcheol sa usapan, tumawag agad siya kay Attorney Woozi para itanong kung ano-ano’ng grounds ba ang kailangan nilang gamitin for the annulment. Among these grounds was checking Seungcheol’s performance by asking the girls he has dated before.

It was hopeless. The interview was hopeless. Mukha atang maraming nagayuma si Seungcheol dahil halos lahat ng past flings at exes nito ay nagsabing “magaling” siya sa kama.

“Ang lakas ng dating niya.”

“Ang sweet niya talaga.”

“He’s loud. Like sobrang loud. Rawr”

“I remember every moment. How sexy he was.”

All these girls said all of these phrases.

“Hindi. Hindi pwede to.” Jae irritably said, putting a thin line sa word na “impotence”.

Lahat na ata ng grounds na pwedeng kunin, tinry na ni. Unbearable Jealousy, Insanity and other Psychological Disorders pero wala. Walang gumagana ni isa. Muntik na nga silang mabuking nung nakita sila ng mama ni Jae; Buti na lang at nagawan agad ng paraan ni Seungcheol ang nangyare. Muntik na rin silang ipakulong dahil inakala ng mga pulis na gumagawa sila ng ‘porn’ sa isang motel.

“Pst, hoy.”

“Hoy! Seungcheol!” Sigaw ni Jun sa tulalang pinsan niya na kakapasok lang ng bahay nila.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Seungcheol at lumapit.

“Alam mo bang kumu-konti na clients natin. Bakit ba kasi ang busy mo? Bakit lagi mong kasama si Jae? Akala ko ba, ang sabi mo, maghihiwalay na kayo? Eh ba’t parang iba yung nangyayare?”

“Tampo ka na?” Pabirong sabi ni Seungcheol, “Sandali na lang ‘to. Maghihiwalay talaga kami. Kailangan lang ng reason kung bakit.”

“Hindi ako. Ayun oh, yun yung nagtatampo.” Sabay nguso sa may sala kung saan naka-upo si Joshua, “Umuwi at nag-stay dito kasi sabi mo, lalago yung negosyo. Saan at ano ipapakain natin sa burgis na ‘yan kung ganito nangyayare sa Negosyo?”

Kung hindi pa dahil kay Jun, hindi pa tatamaan ng katinuan si Seungcheol.

“Bale, may naisip pa ako na pwede natin ga—”

“Tama na, Jae.” Seungcheol sighed at nilingon si Jae. “Hindi ka pa ba tinatamaan na katinuan? Muntik na tayo mabuking ng nanay mo. Muntik na tayong mahuli ng pulis.” Seryosong sabi nito at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

“Seungcheol, kailangan ko kasing gawin ‘to e.” Jae said softly.

“Ano na namang kailangang gawin? Puro kailangan mo. Kailangan mo. Ano? Ano na naman?” Inis na sabi ni Seungcheol at hinarap na ulit si Jae, “Paano naman ako? May trabaho ako, Jae. May oras akong hinahabol. May pamilyang kailangan buhayin at tustusan.”

“W-wait, Seungcheol…” Jae cried, holding unto his shirt bago pa siya makalayo, “Malapit na, Seungcheol. Please, konti na lang.”

Ngunit nung tumingin si Seungcheol sa kaniya, biglang parang lumabo ang paligid niya.

“Jae, hindi mo ba napapansin yang sarili mo? Tingnan mo nga oh, ang desperada mong tingnan. Ayoko na. Ubos na ubos ang oras ko sayo. Hindi pa ba sapat yun para sayo? Hindi pa sapat na rason para maghiwalay na tayo? Sabihin mo kasi yan kay Attorney Woozi.”

“Seungcheol, please.” Pilit na sabi ni Jae habang umiiyak, “Yung kasal ko…”

“Mamamatay ka ba kapag hindi ka kinasal sa boyfriend mo? Ako na sasagot— Hindi.”

“Nagmahal ka na ba?” Jae asked, looking intently at Seungcheol’s eyes, “Minahal ka na ba? If not, then, I’m so sorry that you’ve never been loved. I hope someday you find someone to love. Para malaman mo kung ano ang kaya at willing kang gawin para huwag lang mawala yung taong yun. I’m really sorry I wasted your time.” She finished and then left Seungcheol standing alone.

“Miss Jae! Miss Jae, kanina ka pa kasi hinahanap. Tapos na—”

Jae entered the board room, chest heaving. Wala na yung board members.

“Ma’am, I’m really sorry for missing this. I’ll send an apology letter na lang po. I’m—”

“Jae.” Her higher-up cut her off, “I am advising you to take a month off.” She said firmly, leaving Jae speechless.

She cried that night. Because of her stupidity, she didn’t get to have her promotion. Because of her stupidity, she began feeling like a failure. Because of her lack of sense and self-security, she’s now having this crisis. In reality, she’s not what her mother’s bragging about. Matalino siya, oo. Pero tanga siya sa pag-ibig. Tanga rin siya bilang tao kasi kung hindi, edi sana, hindi siya problemado at desperado ngayon. Edi sana maayos ang takbo ng wedding plans nila ni Wonwoo.

She was hopeless na talaga. She couldn’t even bring herself to tell Wonwoo the truth because she’s afraid to see his disappointment. She couldn’t even come clean with her mother because of the expectations the elder has. She kept it all bottled up inside. She was starting to become a burden na rin sa mga kaibigan niya.

All because of her act of stupidity.

“Cheol.” Joshua said, startling the almost asleep man.

“Bukas ka na manermon, Joshua. Pagod ako.” Seungcheol said against his pillow.

“Bobo, it’s not about that naman.” Joshua rolled his eyes kahit hindi siya nakikita ni Seungcheol at umupo sa may dulo ng kama, “Nag-aalala na sila mama mo, Cheol. At hindi lang dahil diyan sa annulment or whatever niyo ni Jae— Pati na rin sa lagay ng ulo mo ngayon.”

“Aling ulo?” Seungcheol joked, receiving a hard punch from the other, “Hindi naman ‘to mabiro. Ganiyan na ba kapag iniwan at ghinost ni Jeong—Aray.” Pahabol niyang sabi dahil sinuntok ulit siya nung isa.

“Seryoso akong nagtatanong, Seungcheol. Uupakan na kita, isa pa.” Joshua said, irritated of Seungcheol’s actions, “Kumusta ba yung annulment?”

“Tapos na. Hindi na mangungulit.”

“That’s a good thing, diba? Wala nang mangungulit. Wala nang parang kabute. Wala nang pasakit sa ulo mo.” Sabi ni Joshua, “Wala na pero bakit heto ka ngayon? Ilanga raw ka na nagse-self pity dyan. Ilang araw mo na akong hindi pinapansin. Tapos na pero bakit ayan ka? Check nang check sa phone mo. Nahulog ka na?”

“Wala naman akong sinabi—”

“Pero your actions tell otherwise.” Sambit ni Joshua, “That’s the thing about love. Kahit ang sakit sa ulo. Kahit ang daming problema. Kahit ilang beses kang saktan. You will still choose to stay. You will still choose the person. Kahit ilang plato ang basagin sa ulo mo. Kahit ilang beses kayong magkasakitan. You will choose and will continue doing so. Kasi, mahal mo.”

It was Seungcheol’s usual Saturday night; Chill and inuman. Libre sila nila Jun lagi kapag Sabado kasi si Joshua ang kumakanta sa may bar. While Joshua was entertaining people’s request, siniko nang siniko ni Soonyoung si Seungcheol at ngumu-nguso sa may pintuan.

“Si Jae oh.” Bulong nito.

“Tago niyo ako.” Sabi ni Seungcheol at tinatago ang sarili sa jacket na suot niya.

“Bobo, nakita ka na. Ako nagpapunta.” Jun proudly confessed and raised his arms, waving for Jae to see.

“Ayusin niyo na ‘to. Huwag ka nang tanga. Hindi kita pinsan kung tanga ka pa rin pagtapos nito.” Jun whispered and threatened at the same time bago niya kinaladkad paalis si Soonyoung.

When Jae sat, there was an awkward silence between them. Seungcheol looked anywhere but hers and vice versa. The moment Seungcheol’s eyes met Jun and Soonyoung’s, the two signaled for him to man up and speak.

“Torpe mo.” Soonyoung mouthed to him.

“Gago.” He mouthed back and looked anywhere but their table as well.

Minutes later, Seungcheol knew that he had to suck it up. Even Joshua was starting to give him signals na magsalita na. Sa takot na baka ma-special mention siya ni Joshua, he faced Jae slowly.

“Jae… Sorry.” He spoke after a while, “I get you now. Kung bakit ginagawa mo lahat to. You don’t need to speak, Jae. It’s on me. Hindi kita binigyan ng time man lang para ipaliwanag yung side mo. I was tired that I forgot you were tired as well. Tama ka— Love makes us do things we don’t usually do.” He said with his outmost sincerity, “As apology, order anything you want. It’s on me.”

“Seungch—” Jae wanted to speak pero pinigil siya nung isa.

“Libre lahat ng kukunin mo tonight. I don’t make a woman pay for me.” Seungcheol smiled. Jae swore it was the first time seeing that. “Nga pala, may iba pa bang kailangang—”

“No, Seungcheol,” Jae said and smiled, “Wala na. I’ll take care of everything. Sobra na pang-aabala ko sayo. Tama ka, we both have our lives to live. Dinamay lang kita sa gulong ‘to. You don’t have to do anything else na. You’ve done more than enough these past few days.”

The two smiled at each other; Finally, they’re both at peace with one another. They were talking softly conversing when Seungcheol heard his name being called.

“There, everyone, please give a round of applause for Mr. Seungcheol!” Joshua spoke through the mic habang pinalalapit si Seungcheol sa may mini stage. Bilang hindi pinalaking mahiyain si Seungcheol, agad siyang tumayo at sumenyas kay Jae to wait for him.

“Hello, everyone. Are you guys having a good night?” The audience answered; Some nodded, “Ako rin. I’m having a good night,” He said as he furtively glanced at Jae, “Actually, Joshua begged for me to this—”

“Hey, hindi kaya!”

“—But since, napakabuti kong kaibigan, pinagbigyan ko siya.” Seungcheol continued kahit na medyo sumama na ang tingin ni Joshua sa kaniya. Then he took a deep breath.

“Gusto ko sanang i-dedicate tong kantang to para sa misis ko, ayun po siya,” He soft spoke at tinuro ang nagtatagong si Jae, “Kasi maghihiwalay na po kami.” Lungkot niyang sabi, “Kaso sana… Magbago ang isip niya. Pwede pa naman kitang samahan, diba? Pwede naman tayong magtulungan.” Pa-cute nitong sabi habang naka-tingin kay Jae; Na nagpipigil ng kaniyang tawa.

“Kaya, Misis ko—” Sabay turo kay Jae, “This song is for you.”

“Pwede na.” Jae chuckled habang papunta sila ni Seungcheol sa kotse nila, “Pwede na mag-concert.”

“Sus,” Seungcheol scoffed jokingly, “Baka mawalan ng trabaho si Daniel Padilla kapag na-discover—” Naputol ang sinasabi niya nang biglang may tinawagan si Jae sa phone. He looked at the called ID; Kitten.

“Hey, kitten!” Jae suddenly spoke while her camera was on, “I missed it, didn’t I?”

“Yes, kitten,” The man from the other end replied, “You were late rin. Anyway, kailangan ko na mag-off, okay? May consultation ako in a few minutes, tawag na lang ako ulit mamaya. Bye, kitten, love you!”

“Love you.” Jae spoke softly as if nagdadalawang isip kung sasabihin ba niya yun o hindi.

“Hmm, sweet.” Sambit ni Seungcheol at sumandal sa kotse ni Jae, “Ilang taon na kayo?”

“Five years,” Jae replied, mimicking Seungcheol’s actions, “We met during college.”

“Tagal na rin pala, ano?” Seungcheol hummed, nodding his head.

“Yeah, hindi rin ako makapaniwala.” Jae chuckled and stared at something non-existent bago siya nagkwento, “I was lost on our campus… He was my knight in shining armour.” She spoke dreamily.

“Parang fairytale, ha.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Jae smiled, “We were two different worlds. New girl ako sa campus noon while Wonwoo was quite famous na. Who knew we’d end up here, diba? Maski ako, minsan, hindi makapaniwala. He was THE Wonwoo Jeon at school. He’s my… compass.”

“Compass?” Natatawang sabi ni Seungcheol, “Bakit compass?”

“Wala naman siyang ibang ginawa kundi bigyan ng direction yung buhay ko.” Sabi ni Jae.

“Kaya ba sa lahat ng bagay, siya ang nagdedesisyon para sayo?” Seungcheol asked, looking beside him where Jae stood.

“Eh kasi ganun talaga siya. Jae said, pursing her lips, “Strong. Stable. He gives me a future to look forward to.”

 _Future._ Seungcheol could only think of his future. What does his future hold ba? No, scratch that. Does have a future to look forward to, as well? Will he still be able to live freely in the future? With what he’s dealing with; With the uncertainty ahead; Does he have a future?

“Cebu?” Jun, Soonyoung and Joshua asked in chorus.

“Pupunta tayo ng Cebu?” Pahabol ni Soonyoung.

“Do we even need to? No, actually, kailangan bang kasama ako?” Joshua asked.

“Ano gagawin natin dun, paps?” Jun asked.

Seungcheol sighed at their outburst. 

“Sasamahan si Jae para kitain si Jeonghan saka Hansol.” Sagot ni Seungcheol.

“Cheol, remind lang kita, ha?” Joshua raised, “Ex ko yung isa dyan sa dalawang pangalang yan.”

“Move on, Kuys.” Soonyoung rebutted.

“Cheol,” Jun spoke, draping his hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Paalala lang ha? Ikakasal na yang si Jae.”

“Oo nga. Alam ko.” Sambit ni Seungcheol, “Sasamahan lang natin. Sino bang nakakakilala kila Jeonghan? Tayo naman, diba?”

“Yun lang ba talaga?” Tanong ni Joshua, “Yun lang ba talaga yung reason?”

“Oo.” Seungcheol firmly said, “Sino ba ako? Si Seungcheol lang ako. Tsaka, pang habang buhay yun, Shua. Habang buhay. Hindi ko naman kayang ibigay sa kaniya yun.”

“Kuya—” Soonyoung spoke pero pinigil siya ni Seungcheol.

“Totoo naman. Huwag na nating i-deny.” Seungcheol said, “Oh siya, impake na. Maaga tayong aalis. Oo, Joshua Hong, kasama ka.”

Joshua rolled his eyes.

Seungcheol stopped sa may 7/11 kung saan nila susunduin si Jae at yung mga kaibigan niya. Chineck niya yung paligid pero mukhang wala pa sila kaya ginising niya si Joshua para samahan siyang bumili sa loob ng store.

“Oy, ayun na sila, oh.” Joshua slapped him at tinuro yung lugar kung saan naroroon sila Jae.

“Pay muna.” Seungcheol nodded sa may cashier habang yakap-yakap yung breakfast na binili nila. Gusto sana ni Soonyoung na magdala ng madaming chichirya pero baka hindi sila papasukin ng airport kung ganun.

Pagka-alis ng Seungcheol and company, dumiretsyo ng banyo si Seokmin na kanina pa ihing-ihi.

“Pst, bes,” Kalabit ni Seungkwan kay Jae, “Alam na ba ni Wonwoo to?”

“Oo, nagsabi ako sa kaniya na pupunta tayong Cebu.” Jae replied habang inaayos ang gamit niya.

“Eh ang rason?” Mingyu raised an eyebrow, “Sinabi mo ba kung bakit?”

“Hindi, bobo. Bakit ko sasabihin?” Sambit ni Jae at pinitik ang tenga ng isa, “Ang sabi ko, ichecheck ko kung perfect destination ba ‘to para sa kasal.”

“Bakit naman kais hindi mo pa aminin?” Rinig nilang tanong ni Seokmin habang naghuhugas ng kamay sa may banyo.

“Para saan? Para makita yung disappointment sa mga mata niya? No way. Yun ang pinaka-ayaw kong mangyare.”

“Eh pano kung hindi tayo matulungan nung Jeonghan saka Hansol?” Seungkwan asked, “Baka mamaya hindi nila maalala yung nangyare.”

“Saka,” Dagdag ni Mingyu, “Puro na lang si Wonwoo iniisip mo. Ano mararamdaman ni Wonwoo? Ano magiging reaksyon ni Wonwoo? Bawal ma-disappoint si Wonwoo.” He counted with his fingers, “Eh paano ka?”

“Oo nga,” Sang-ayon ni Seokmin, “Paano ka sa future, bes? Hindi ka na ba pwedeng magka-mali, ganun? Kailangan ba, perpekto ka lang habang buhay?”

“Kayo,” Turo ni Jae sa kanilang tatlo, “Parang hindi niyo kilala si Wonwoo. You know him. He always wants for me to do better. Be better.”

“Eh paano yung worst days mo, Jae?” Sambit ni Seungkwan, “Last time I checked, nasa wedding vows sa katagang ‘ _for better or worse’._ Anyare na sa ‘ _for worse’_?”

“Oh, diba? Hindi mo rin masagot. Bahala kayo dyan. Anyways, buhay at relasyon niyo naman yan.” Sabi ni Mingyu at humiga na lamang para matulog.

“Hey, Jun.” Jae greeted nang makita niya si Jun sa may isang nipa hut for drinking, “Ano ginagawa non?” Tanong nito at ngumuso sa direksyon kung nasaan si Seungcheol.

“Ah, wala. Nagka-cancel ng rakets na matatamaan.” Jun informed her.

“D-dahil ba sakin?” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jae at tumingin kay Jun.

“Assumera ka rin e noh?” Jun scoffed, “Pero tama ka. Dahil nga sayo. Ayaw nga dapat ni Joshua kasi ibig sabihin magagahol na naman kami sa mga raket naming pero wala eh. Mapilit tong boss namin. Pa-wedding gift na lang daw niya sayo ‘to.” Prangkang sabi nito.

Napatingin na lamang si Jae kay Seungcheol.

“May mga tao pa palang tulad niya, no? Hindi madamot.” Jae softly said.

“Limited edition.” Jun said at nag-cross arms, “For a limited time only.”

Begrudgingly, Joshua prepared himself. Ang sabi kasi, magpupunta ng Cebu to unwind dahil cancelled rin yung rakets nila. Pero biglang papasok ng kwarto tong si Soonyoung at Jun; Sumisigaw na gumising na dahil may client raw sila.

“Stop pulling, Junhui.” Joshua grunted, trying to free himself off Jun’s hold but the other was strong.

“Tangina, kinansel ko na nga lahat ng raket. Pano magkakaron ng kliyente? Soonyoung, sisipain kita— Huwag mo akong kaladkarin baka patalsikin kita pauwi.” Pagmamaldita ni Seungcheol.

“Surprise!” They all heard pero si Joshua at Seungcheol lang ang nagulat. There, stood Jae and her friends sa tapat ng motorbikes.

“Habang hinihintay natin si Jeonghan at Hansol, i-tour mo muna kami sa Cebu.” Jae happily announced, “Kami muna ang client mo today. And yes, magbabayad kami. Huwag ka na KJ. Tour mo kami sa iba’t-ibang churches and accommodations in preparation for my wedding.” She finished.

Seungcheol stared at her; She did the same.

“Ge, magtitigan na lang tayo.” Seungkwan said, earning him a hard slap from Mingyu.

“Ito, bibig mo walang preno. Tahiin ko yan e.” Bulong ng isa.

Jae rolled her eyes at her friend at napatawa na lang sila Seungcheol.

“Game na.” Seokmin cheered, fist-bumping the air.

They divided themselves into partners; Driver at angkas. Seungcheol, of course, let Jae angkas since hindi pala marunong mag-drive ng motor ang babae. They went around the town of Argao through the rented motorbikes. Jae would be lying if she said na hindi niya na-enjoy yung whole trip nila. Now, she got why Seungcheol and his friends had a lot of clients— Magaling at maalam silang lahat sa places na pinagto-tour-an nila.

“Sigurado ka? Na walang pating dito?” Jae asked, eyeing the deep sea below. Sinuggest lang naman ni Joshua ‘to because he said na-miss niya raw lumangoy pero hindi naman nila in-expect na tototohanin pala ni Seungcheol at Jun. Of course, kahit takot silang apat na magkakaibigan, saying rin naman ang experience.

“Kapag tumalon ako, tapos hindi nako nakabalik, may pating.” Jun said sarcastically bago siya nag-dive. “Safe!” He said once na nakalangoy na ulit paitaas.

“Huwag ka maniwala dyan sa mokong na yan.” Seungcheol said habang inaayos ang life vest ni Jae, “Just trust me, ok? Do you trust me?”

Jae looked at him and nodded.

It was an amazing experience, to say the least.

By night time, Jae received a video call from Minghao.

“Galit si Wonwoo nung kausap ko, Jae.” Minghao spoke, “Bakit daw hindi ako kasama, para san pa’t wedding coordinator raw ako. He said you’ve been doing things on your own daw…”

Jae zoned out on most parts. She was just blankly looking sa may screen nang maka-receive siya ng text; **_Smile for me._**

She looked around to see Seungcheol walking na papunta sa kung saan siya nakaupo. Yet, she fought the urge to smile; Even as Seungcheol sat in front of her.

“Jae, nakikinig ka ba?” She heard Minghao kaya napatingin ulit siya sa may screen, “I asked, nasaan na ang wedding vows mo?” Then he went on and on ulit about further adjustments and all, causing Jae to blank out again.

Then a hand quietly made its way in; Sliding a piece of tissue sa gilid ni Jae. The first tissue wrote the letter ‘I’. The second tissue wrote the word ‘Love’. And the last tissue almost gave her a heart attack. Sinadya ni Seungcheol na ibigay ang last tissue nang nakatupi so Jae only read the word ‘you’ at first. But when she opened it, the phrase ‘your smile’ brought a smile on her face. Mission; Success. They both smiled at each other even though Jae was trying her best to keep herself from doing so.

She enjoyed every lasting day in Argao, Cebu. She enjoyed every passing minute with Seungcheol. She enjoyed it so much that it made her heart ache. It made her afraid. It made her afraid that she might be falling in love with this specific person while being engaged to someone. The sudden unfamiliar wave of feelings every time Seungcheol stares at her. The pulse of her own heart every time Seungcheol flashes his gummy smile at her. Even the very least of seeing him happy was making her worry and afraid. It was wrong to catch these feelings.

It was wrong pero here she was; Hands holding the man’s while they journey towards the cave.

“Alam mo,” Seungcheol started nang makatungtong sila sa may batuhan, “Marami na raw nagawang promises rito. Ikaw, pwede mong practice-in dito yung wedding vows mo.” He said while he held both Jae’s hands as they stood face to face.

“Ako,” He said again, “Kung ikakasal man ako, ganito magiging wedding vow ko.” He smiled and winked at her before proceeding, “Alam mo, sa totoo lang… Nakakatakot magmahal. Kasi sa pag-ibig, hindi ka sigurado. Diba nakakatakot ang isang bagay kapag hindi ka sigurado?” He asked, facing Jae; Who nodded in reply,

“Pero nung nakilala kita,” He continued, “Na-realize ko… Na mas natatakot kapag pinili mong hindi magmahal. Kasi sa totoo lang, hindi ko naman kailangan maging sigurado. Basta nandyan ka, okay na ‘ko.”

“Kaya pinapangako ko,” Jae suddenly said, “Na simula ngayon… Hanggang sa mga darating na bukas na mayroon ako… Mamahalin kita ng walang takot.”

“At kukunin ko ang mga kamay mo,” Seungcheol said, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

“At hahawak ako,” Jae took a deep breath, “Nang mahigpit na mahigpit.”

“At sabay tayong tatalon. Sabay nating haharapin ang mundo. At mamahalin kita, kahit sino ka man ngayon. And whoever you will become.” Seungcheol smiled. 

“Until death… do us apart.” They both concluded, giving each other their best smiles.

“Sigurado ka ba dyan, kitten?” Wonwoo asked habang ka-video call si Jae, “I mean, remember when Mom went snorkling, diba? Disaster. Plus, delikado rin, don’t you think? Hindi ka rin naman sporty-type, kitten. Why the sudden suggestion?”

“I know, I know. Sorry. Sorry talaga.” Jae apologized.

“It’s fine. Pero, I have to go. Manage your priorities habang nandyan ka, kitten. Bye na muna.” Wonwoo said and ended the call. 

“Ganiyan talaga siya, ano?” She heard. Looking up, nakita niyang paupo na si Seungcheol sa tabi niya.

“Nah, my fault rin naman.” Jae chuckled dryly.

They were silent for a while until Seungcheol spoke again.

“May chance pa naman.” He said so softly that only the two of them could hear.

“Chance na ano?”

“Hindi pa naman kayo kasal,” He shrugged, “Pwede ka pang umatras.”

He looked at her and saw how sad her eyes were.

“You could still free yourself, Jae.” He said as he slowly leaned in, kissing her forehead before leaving.

Joshua was at lost for words as soon as he came face to face with Jeonghan. All these years, the man still had this unexplainable effect on him.

“Shua?” He heard him say. Lalapit na sana si Jeonghan pero umatras si Joshua.

“Nasa loob si Seungcheol.” Was all that he said at umalis na despite Jeonghan calling for his name.

“Hayaan mo muna.” Jun said, “He’ll come around. Pasok muna kayo sa loob, alam kong pagod kayo.”

“Jae, can we talk?” Seungcheol asked pagkatapos nilang makausap si Jeonghan at Hansol.

“Pwede later? Busy kasi ako ngayon e.” Jae said, dodging away from Seungcheol’s gaze, “I’m preparing our flights back to Manila.”

Then she gathered her phone and laptop at nagbadyang umalis pero pinigilan siya ni Seungcheol.

“Jae, look, ok?” He started, “I’m sorry about last night’s events. Hindi ko dapat ginawa yun. Hindi dapat kita nilito.”

“Ha? Wala yun, tange.” Jae awkwardly laughed, “Oh siya, sige na, balik nako sa room namin.”

“Jae— Jae—” Seungcheol caught her and held her firmly yet softly kung saan siya nakatayo.

“No, Seungcheol…” She spoke, “Mali ‘to eh. This is wrong.”

“Jae,” He softly said, guiding her eyes towards him, “Pero ito yung totoo e… Jae, mahal kita. I’ve been in love since the first night I saw you.”

“Cheol… Hindi pwede eh… Engaged na ako…” She cried, letting her tears freely fall from her eyes.

“Then I’ll wait, Jae.” Seungcheol reassured, wiping her tears away, “I’ll wait until you come back. I won’t pressure you. Maghihintay ko so take your time, Jae. Take your time.” He said, kissing her softly sa noo. It lingered for a while bago umalis si Seungcheol.

This time, he didn’t come back. He went home before anyone could stop him.

“Jae?” Jun called, “Ito pala yung affidavit. Pinabibigay ni Hansol.” Sabi niya at tumango kung saan nakatayo si Hansol.

“Thank you, Jun.” Jae smiled, “Paki-sabi na lang kay Seungcheol ha? Salamat. Sa inyo rin, Salamat.”

**_ONE YEAR LATER_ **

Love takes time, ang sabi nila. But for Jae, love should make most out of time. She learned it while spending time with Seungcheol. She also learned that when a person love someone, the heart is the first to feel what the mind denies. But her heart denied it as well. And she continued to deny that she has in fact fallen for Seungcheol.

The moment she got hold of the affidavit, she knew what she needed to do. And that was; To set herself free. Inamin niya lahat kay Wonwoo. Inamin niya rin lahat sa pamilya niya. She mustered up courage to come clean; Even if it meant disappointing Wonwoo and her mom. The wedding got cancelled and a big weight came off her shoulders. And when she did, she made a promise to herself na aayusin niya ang buhay niya. Aayusin niya ang buhay niya and then, she will come back to Seungcheol.

But before she could even do so, she received the news she didn’t expect. Seungcheol died after his surgery. He had been battling with cerebral aneurysm all this time and not once did he even tell Jae. All because he wanted to make the most out of time. All because he knew that he wouldn’t meet his ‘habang buhay’.

“A year has passed but a day doesn’t go by na hindi kita naiisip, Cheol. I’m really thankful to have met you. I’m really thankful for you. Kasi you showed me how to live life.” She said, caressing Seungcheol’s grave, “I love you. I really did love you, Cheol. I still wish for you to come back. I still na sana sinulit ko yung oras na nakasama kita. You’ve taught me enough, Cheol. Pero you forget to teach me how to live this life nang wala ka.” She cried.

“I love you, mister ko.” She finished, leaving a bouquet of marigolds sa grave ni Seungcheol.


End file.
